Entre las Sombras
by cristal12997
Summary: "La Rin que conoces no es mas que el cascaron de lo que alguna vez fue" "Ya nada puedes hacer" Len Kagamine el playboy más famoso entre las mujeres. Rin Kagamine una chica tranquila, estudiosa y siempre con una hermosa sonrisa. Todo iba normal hasta que una noche Len se entera de la peor de las maneras en que Rin no es quien dice ser y le ha estado engañando por años.


**Con la velocidad que voy terminare de hacer los primeros capítulos de mis nuevos proyectos muy pronto. Y tengo malas noticias, me obligaran a estudiar con mi tío aun estando de vacaciones así que mi tiempo en hacer nuevos fics será muy limitado. Más aun ya que las vacaciones de mi tío están a la vuelta de la esquina y me quedo sin tiempo. No esperaba a que me quitaran el tiempo d esa forma. (suspiro irritado) De todos modos espero que disfruten este nuevo fic.**

 **Nota:**

 **Nightly: nocturno(a)**

* * *

 **Demonio**

En una lujosa mansión en la ciudad Nagano en Japón estaba un chico de 19 años de edad, cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta y de ojos azules, con ropas negras y con su mano que estaba manchada de un rojo carmesí y cuya herida en ella no paraba de sangrar apretaba con fuerza su celular Android que estaba cerca de su oreja y esperaba con urgencia en que respondiera su llamada.

Desde lejos se podía ver la impaciencia y el miedo en la expresión de su rostro. También el aura que el expulsaba solo era de pura angustia. Es como si su vida dependiera de la persona que responda desesperadamente su llamada. Se revolvió el cabello en señal de inquietud y estando al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

 _Llamada aceptada._

Sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría en cuanto respondieron a su llamada.

– ¿Rin? ¡¿Rin estas bien?! – exclamo con alivio y enojo a la vez.

 _Silencio_

– ¡¿Rin en dónde estás?! – estaba empezando a sentir pánico cuando no le respondía ninguna de sus preguntas.

 _Silencio_

– Rin… ¿Eres tú?

 _Silencio_

Toda la esperanza que tenía empezó a desvanecerse. Y todo el alivio que sintió hace un momento solo fuera un cruel espejismo del desierto.

– Eres Nightly… ¿Verdad? – las iris azules de sus ojos se encogieron lentamente y trataba de controlar las fuertes ganas de llorar y gritar en ese mismo momento.

 _Silencio_

Como si el silencio fuera una respuesta afirmativa dejo caer su celular al suelo importándole poco de que se rompiera y con una mirada perdida miraba la pared. Sin darse cuenta en que la llamada termino dejando ver el fondo de pantalla de su celular en él que era una foto que solo se mostraba la cara de una chica rubia de ojos azules que aparentemente era de su edad y sonreía con felicidad.

Unas gotas de sangre le cayeron directamente al rostro sonriente de la muchacha en la foto.

.

– Len

 _Silencio_

– Len

 _Silencio_

– Si estás muerto, ¿Puedo quedarme con tu computadora?

El pronunciado se sentó de golpe.

– ¡Eso jamás! – exclamo con enojo mientras buscaba a los alrededores de su recamara al responsable de esa pregunta. Solo para después acostarse en su cama mientras se frotaba con algo de dureza la cabeza en un intento de calmar el punzante dolor en dicha área.

– Veo que la cantidad que ingeriste solo fue suficiente para hacerte desmayar y producirte dolor de cabeza

Escucho una voz femenina en donde él estaba.

Cuando volteo a la fuente de esa voz vio que en la ventana de su habitación estaba una hermosa chica de largos cabellos rosas amarrados a una cola de caballo baja y ojos amarillos. Y sus prendas eran solamente una lencería negra y botas de cuero del mismo color.

Si no estuviera sufriendo un dolor de cabeza y la mirada que le estaba dando era de asco y no de libido la habría seducido en ese mismo momento.

– Deduzco por la mirada que tienes, esperabas a que yo cayera a tus pies y tuviera sexo salvaje contigo a pesar del estado en el que te encuentras, ¿Me equivoco?

Opto por no responder. Solo observo la cara de fastidio que mostró la peli-rosada.

– ¿Quién eres? – finalmente pregunto el rubio.

– Llámame Iroha y nada más

Estaba extrañado ante el inexplicable enojo de esa mujer. No recordaba haber jugado con ella o hacerla enojar.

Observo como se puso de pie sobre la ventana para después saltar en su dirección. Instintivamente cerro los ojos y espero el doloroso impacto que le esperaba, solo para no sentir nada.

Con duda abrió un poco los ojos, para después abrirlos de golpe y observar a Iroha flotando sobre él. Parpadeo una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Después se froto los ojos frenéticamente para asegurarse de que no se había desmayado otra vez por causa de su jaqueca.

– ¿Impresionado?

Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué eres?

– Soy un demonio – hablo simplemente.

– ¡NO LO RESPONDAS CON TANTA TRANQUILIDAD! – grito furioso por decirle lo que de una manare muy normal. Pero sus gritos cayeron en oídos sordos.

– Escucha Len, no estoy de humor para soportar a niños como tú – se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el aire – solo estoy aquí para darte un mensaje

– ¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién?

– De mi amiga Rin

– ¿Mi hermana?

La peli-rosa le ignoro.

– Me dijo que me quedara aquí hasta el amanecer y si seguías vivo te dijera que en cuanto notaras su ausencia que no la busques porque ella ya se habría ido del país y…

– ¡Espera, espera, espera!

Iroha se detuvo al escuchar la exclamación del rubio en la cama y lo miro con aburrimiento.

– ¡¿Cómo que irse del país?! – casi grito con furia y shock.

– Eso es lo que estoy diciendo – menciono al muchacho shoqueado – y para completar el mensaje, que hicieras de tu vida como se te dé la maldita gana y acuéstate con todas las zorras que tú quieras, pero que ella ya no piensa soportar tu estúpida actitud de un maldito mujeriego sin escrúpulos

Len solo miraba a la mujer flotante como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

 _Mentira._

Eso era lo único que le venía a la mente del rubio. Debía ser una patraña el mensaje oral que le dio la demonio de cabellos rosas. Tenía que serlo. No era posible de que su linda y tierna hermana le haya dejado un mensaje con un lenguaje tan vulgar. Tampoco cree que ella se vaya a ir del país y sin su consentimiento. Pero sobre todo, no era posible de que ella conozca y sea amiga de un ser maligno como la que estaba flotando frente a sus narices.

– Embustera

La peli-rosa enarco una ceja.

– ¡Farsante, eso es lo que eres!

– Hipocrita ¿Yo? – se señaló a si misma fingiendo inocencia.

– ¡Eres un demonio y los demonios siempre son engañosos y se aprovechan de eso para controlar la mente de los humanos!

Iroha le sonrió filosamente al escuchar las palabras del hermano de su amiga.

– Rin es lo suficientemente importante para no mentirle – ladeo la cabeza a la derecha – bueno, no mucho

– ¡Lo admitiste! – la señalo con su dedo índice con vesania.

– Puede que yo le haya mentido a veces – sus ojos se oscurecieron pero su sonrisa no se borró – pero al menos yo nunca dude de ella y siempre estuve a su lado en sus momentos de dolor y desesperación

– ¿Yo nunca dudaría de ella? ¿Y qué momentos de dolor y desesperación?

– Dime una cosa Len – puso sus manos en su cintura mientras aún seguía sentada – ¿Qué sabes de Rin?

– ¿Qué se de ella? – Al verla asentir continuo – lo sé todo

– A ver dímelo – se acostó en el aire boca abajo y puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas mientras esperaba a que hablara el rubio.

– ¿Por qué debería decírtelo? – le enarco una ceja rubia a la peli-rosa.

– Para saber si tu concepto de Rin es diferente a la mía – sonrió.

Len le costó un poco de trabajo ignorar los pechos de Iroha que colgaban descaradamente y siendo cubiertos por el sostén negro.

– Rin es… como somos gemelos cumplimos años el mismo día, le gusta las naranja, es dulce, amable, compasiva, – trato de recordar algo más – inteligente y a pesar de que usualmente viste ropa negra siempre tiene en su cara una hermosa sonrisa de ver que todo están felices

Al terminar de describir todo lo que conocía de Rin escucho una fuerte carcajada. Le molesto demasiado al ver a Iroha riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana y se sostenía el estómago. Se sonrojo un poco ante eso. Ya le estaba empezando a hartar con observar que la risa del demonio no se detenía. Como si lo que le hubiera dicho sobre su hermana hubiera sido el chiste más gracioso que haya escuchado jamás.

Para lo que le pareció horas (para su desgracia) Iroha se detuvo y miro como se quitaba unas lágrimas que estaban en las comisuras de sus ojos.

– Eres un humano muy gracioso

– ¿Qué tiene de divertido lo que dije? – frunció el ceño.

– He escuchado que los gemelos a veces hacen cosas que el otro gemelo no hace y puede ayudar a distinguirlos uno del otro – cerro los ojos mientras sonreía – eso no podría ser más cierto

– ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO DIJE QUE TE RESULTO TAN CHISTOSO?! – Grito con cólera mientras la veía tan tranquila.

– Todo lo que dijiste de mi amiga come naranjas – se cruzó de brazos y negó suavemente con la cabeza – puede que tengas razón con las primeras dos y con el seis pero todo lo demás es errónea

La miro sin comprender.

– Puede que en el pasado ella haya sido así, pero la Rin que yo conozco… – le sonrió oscuramente – es una mujer fría, malvada y despiadada que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir… corrijo, más bien es acabar con su objetivo – ella se golpeó la barbilla con su dedo índice – y la única sonrisa de felicidad que ella tiene, es el de la satisfacción de ver retorcerse en el suelo a los estúpidos insectos que le son una molestia en su vida hasta que ellos ya no se mueven más

Len se negó a creerle. Él era un maldito playboy y el engaño es su fuerte. Puede que no sepa muchas cosas sobre los demonios, pero lo que sí sabe es en que ellos pueden ser mucho más hábiles en las mentiras que él. Pero al notar la sinceridad en su voz le hizo dudar un poco. Miro como la demonio metió su mano derecha con descaro entre sus pecho y la vio sacar un topacio amarillo con forma de rombo y empezó a flotar sobre su mano.

– Dices que conoces a Rin y que yo soy una embustera ¿No? – hizo girar el mineral amarillo.

– Desde luego

– Mira directamente en este topacio y sabrás que lo que dices es tan falso como yo diciendo que no disfruto del sufrimiento ajeno

No supo porque pero sabía que la sonrisa que hizo Iroha en cuanto le dijo que mirara la piedra amarilla era más escalofriante que las anteriores.

* * *

 **Bien hasta ahí lo dejo y espero que les haya gustado. Se que es algo misterioso el principio, pero si quieren saberlo tendrán que esperar un poco para eso. Aunque me tomo un tiempo tengan por seguro que no abandonare y/o borrare ninguna de mis historias... no habrá una segunda vez o más en que haga eso... y tal vez este fic conste de solo cinco o seis capítulos. Bueno dejando eso de lado espero que dejen reviews. Nos vemos :3**


End file.
